


Drowning (In A Good Way)

by FuzzyHairedFreak



Category: Free!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyHairedFreak/pseuds/FuzzyHairedFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loving Haruka was a lot like swimming in the ocean at night, Makoto thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning (In A Good Way)

Loving Haruka was a lot like swimming in the ocean at night, Makoto thought. Maybe at first it was kind of beautiful, but it was also terrifying, and you just can't shake the feeling that at any moment something is gonna go terribly wrong because you've made a mistake by choosing this. 

Makoto didn't know what to do with his feelings. As far as he knew, Haru had never had feelings for anyone. That was the sort of thing you shared with your best friend, wasn't it? During the small hours of the morning at sleepovers when you're trying too hard to stay awake? But Haru had never mentioned anything like that. 

Neither had Makoto of course, but for entirely different reasons. 

Makoto started to wonder if maybe Haru was asexual. It seemed to suit him, and of course there was nothing wrong with it, but he couldn't help but hurt. He had been in love with Haru for so long, spent so much time with him. It was easy to imagine what the future could be like if they were together. 

Haru's parents might decide they never wanted to come back to Iwatobi and leave the house to Haru; Makoto would move in, just a few houses down from his siblings so he could still keep an eye on them of course; they would have long nights and sleepy mornings and cook for each other. He thought fondly back to their childhood dreams - he wanted to be a fireman, and Haru a chef (or a merman! he thought with a giggle). Maybe that's exactly what they would do, and then they'd come home to each other after long days and just relax and Makoto would whisper, "I love you, Haru..." and maybe he'd whisper it back... 

"Makoto?" 

He jolted. They were at Haru's house, sitting on the couch watching a cooking show, and Makoto had drifted off with his daydreams. He sat up straighter, embarrassed he had leaned into Haru as he slept. As he shifted though, he realized Haru had leaned into him too, despite being wide awake. "Ah, s-sorry, Haru-chan." 

"You were talking in your sleep," he said by way of explanation. Makoto tried to rouse himself better. He was still leaning close to Haru, who was still glancing sideways at him, with his electrifying blue eyes. 

Makoto was struck all at once with the full force of his feelings, like the storm had hit. He had made the mistake of wading all the way into his love for Haru, submerged himself, and now, if he didn't do something about it, he was going to drown. 

As if he could sense something about to happen, Haru turned more fully to Makoto, but did not give him any more space. 

Closing his eyes, Makoto steeled himself with a few deep breaths. It wasn't like he hadn't thought about all the things he would say a thousand times before. The words came more easily than the thought they would. 

"Haru. I-I've got to tell you something and I'm not sure what you're going to think, s-so if you want me to leave afterwards please just say so." 

Haru quirked up an eyebrow and said nothing, so Makoto continued. 

"Haru I think you're the most beautiful person I've ever known, and even if you have a hard time showing it, you're also the most kind and caring, and we've known each other for so long and you've always been so good to me, there for me, and I'm in love with you Haru. I always have been and I think I always will be. I don't know anything about how you feel romantically, but - but I would very much like to be with you, Haru." 

Having finished his spiel, Makoto waited. Not once had Haru taken his eyes off Makoto, but now he narrowed them. If Haru had such vocal cues, Makoto might have said his next words came out confused and hesitant. 

"We weren't already dating?" 

"Eh?!" was Makoto's eloquent response. 

"Makoto. I told my parents you were my boyfriend a year ago." 

Makoto felt he was short circuiting. "But- but- but Haru! We never talked about this! We never... held hands! Or kissed! Or anything!" 

"I just thought you were the 'wait until marriage' type." Haru shrugged. 

Makoto blushed, not imaging the implication that Haru intended to wait that long. "But Haru... Isn't that a little old fashioned?" 

Haru quirked an eyebrow again, and Makoto's blush deepened at the mischief he could see dancing in those eyes. 

Maybe this was how mermaids caught so many victims, Makoto thought. Drowning wasn't so bad.


End file.
